<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Doctor by sallyatoyota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587513">Dear Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyatoyota/pseuds/sallyatoyota'>sallyatoyota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Lives, Ace and Luffy are a mess, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, As it should be, Crush at First Sight, Doctor/Patient, Humor, Let it be a fun take on hospital fluff, Light Angst, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mutual Pining, Sabo is done with his brothers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyatoyota/pseuds/sallyatoyota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo was having a major headache.<br/>The fridge was half full.<br/>‘The world is about to end.’ He concluded.</p><p>“Gramps always says that you guys share the same brain cell, guess that goes with your preference for doctors too huh?”</p><p>Updated Chapter 3: Luffy</p><p>“… You will save Ace?”<br/>“Leave him to me. I promise I’ll save him.” A firm voice swore to him. That determination somehow eased his mind and made his hold loosen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sabo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another One Piece fanfic and it's in chapters too whaaaat?</p><p>I'll try to update as frequent as possible. It makes me happy to write more One Piece fics for my OTPs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabo was having a major headache.</p><p>The fridge was half full.</p><p>‘The world is about to end.’ He concluded.</p><p>Being the oldest brother (there’s also Ace but he’s the reckless type so it doesn’t count), Sabo was in charge of making sure their food didn’t disappear by counting their rations each day. It was a damn challenge to ward Ace from taking a bite out of everything and even harder to stop Luffy from swallowing their weekly groceries.</p><p>However, he didn’t notice anything missing recently.</p><p>Normally despite his best effort to protect their food, something would still be gone. A snack, some chocolate chips, peanuts, anything. Previously he thought maybe his streak of warding those gluttons bore fruit, but he wasn’t so sure when it continued for a week. </p><p>Yesterday he tested his theory by not putting up a lock like usual.</p><p>His fear came true: today nothing changed, everything was still in their place.</p><p>It was even more worrisome when it came to dinner time. </p><p>Sabo started his dessert already, but his brothers were still only in their first bowl.</p><p>“Ace, your soup is about to spill.” He tapped the table to get the freckled man’s attention. Ace’s eyes suddenly snapped back to focus, his spoon jerked a little.</p><p>“Oh right! Sorry about that!” And then he began to slurp like a mad man on his bowl, droplets splattering everywhere. The blond sighed loudly, looked over to their straw-hat wearing brother. <br/>Luffy wasn’t eating at all, he just stared into nothingness. Meanwhile his steak wasn’t even steaming anymore. </p><p>Messaging his temples, he slammed his hand on the table. This caused Ace and Luffy to jump on their seats.</p><p>“Okay, when will you two tell me what the hell is going on here?”</p><p>“W-What do you mean?” Ace stammered. Next to him, Luffy just fidgeted and tried to whistle in vain.</p><p>“You guys have been acting weird for almost a month now, and I’m tired of not knowing anything. I want answer. Now.” If a stare could kill, both of the dark haired boys would have holes on their bodies right now. Sabo rarely got angry but when he does-</p><p>“Um… It’s… I don’t feel well, that’s all.”</p><p>“What?” His brows shot up “Is your wound still tender? Do you need to go the hospital again to check up?”</p><p>“NO!/YES!” Ace yelled at the same time as a red faced Luffy. They just stared at each other. The elder shook his head furiously while the later used his puppy eyes again. </p><p>‘They’re talking through that brother-antenna again…” He groaned, tapping the dining table again to bring them back to the current conversation.</p><p>“What are you guys hiding from me?” He decided to use the trump card “Aren’t we brothers? You know you can count on me for anything right?”</p><p>As expected, both of them looked down, guilt drawn on their faces. </p><p>“O-Okay… I’ll tell you…” Luffy softly said which made Ace widened his eyes.</p><p>“Luffy!”</p><p>“Sabo deserves to know!” Seeing his little brother so serious caused Sabo to frown, worry pooled his stomach. He tried to reassure them:</p><p>“No matter you guys did, I’ll stand by your side. That will never change.”</p><p>Ace’s shoulders drop and he folded his arms, clearly still not willing to speak. Their younger brother decided to speak for both of them.</p><p>“Y-You see…” </p><p>Sabo leaned forward. Luffy was shuttering.</p><p>“Me and Ace…”</p><p>He was holding his breath now.</p><p>“… have a crush on someone”</p><p>
  <em>Say what now?</em>
</p><p>Clearly he yelled it out loud because Luffy was laughing awkwardly and Ace was covering his burning face. </p><p>“Since when did this happen?! Excuse me but for years I thought you are too much of a narcissist to even like someone- “ That earned a ‘hey!’ from the freckled man “- And Luffy has a sex drive of the same meat he eats everyday. So how?”</p><p>Luffy cocked his head to the side, innocently asking ‘What is “sex drive”?’ to Ace is not the answer he needed. Ace just shushed their little brother and sighed.</p><p>“Well, remember when I got into a huge accident 3 months ago?” </p><p>“Yeah, who could forget that?”</p><p>He was working as usual with Koala occasionally nagging by his side when a phone call from hospital nearly gave him a heart attack. While Ace was out driving with Luffy, their car crashed with some idiot who ran away. Ace was injured so bad, he had to go into emergency immediately. Luffy went into a coma shortly after delivering their brother to the doctors. </p><p>Sabo never speed so fast before in his life. He couldn’t sleep for 3 days straight until the surgeon who operated on Ace forced him to rest in his office. It was stressful and he did not wish to experience that again.</p><p>“Well, you see… Um…” Ace’s eyes were drifting left and right. Before he could explain, Luffy butted in:</p><p>“Ace fell in love with his doctor.”</p><p>“Luffy!!” He jumped out of his chair, trying to cover Luffy’s mouth. The younger just pouted, slapping his elder brother’s hand away.</p><p>“Sabo is going to know anyway! You’re taking too long!”</p><p>“Oh yeah?! W-Well aren’t you the one who got the hot for my surgeon?” This remark put Luffy’s face on fire.</p><p>“Wha- Who is your surgeon?! He’s mine!” </p><p>“I mean he operated on me dumbass- “</p><p>Understanding the situation better now, Sabo hummed:</p><p>“Gramps always says that you guys share the same brain cell, guess that goes with your preference for doctors too huh?”</p><p>“Sabo!!” They exclaimed, embarrassed.</p><p>“So care to tell me what the heck happened that made you two fall so quickly?” Well okay 3 months wasn’t that fast but he knew who he was talking to.</p><p>A silence fell among them, then Ace cleared his throat.</p><p>“I guess I have no choice… So this is how it began…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he came to, a white ceiling greeted his view. The smell of antiseptic overwhelmed his nose. Ace wasn’t a stranger to this at all, he had his fair share of injuries from his work as a fire fighter, but clearly this time it wasn’t as easy as scrape wounds or a few burns.</p><p>“You awake-yoi?”</p><p>A deep voice made him turn to his left. A man holding a clipboard was smiling at him, his eyes full of concern and relief.</p><p>“W-Wha…t…? Who…?” He could only get a few words out, throat sore from lack of usage.</p><p>“This is Grand Line hospital, and I’m your doctor, just call me Marco. Nice to meet you. You had been in a car accident and we had to operate on you.” He explained, clear and concise. “I’ll get you some water, if that’s okay then just nod-yoi.”</p><p>Ace just wanted to yell ‘Of-fucking-course!’ but his body was against him so he resorted to move his head.</p><p>“Good. I’ll take care of you until you get better. If you need anything just called me with these buttons-yoi.” He gestured towards the nearby armrest. Ace was grateful but he felt like he was missing something…</p><p>Car accident… He was driving… And then some idiot drove pass the red light and slammed them on the side-</p><p>Luffy was sitting shotgun.</p><p>“L-Luff-“ He coughed. Marco rushed over, rubbing his neck, careful not to touch his bandages. On one hand his doctor held a cup of water in front of Ace’s mouth and the other supported his head. Ace, like a drown man, gulped down a good chunk. A burning sensation on his chest caused him to hiss and carefully sipped a next few times. The helper’s steady hand never left.</p><p>“He’s fine. The impact was more severe on you. He did get a few glasses hit his body but overall he still managed to call for help and get on the ambulance by himself. After he handed you over to us, he collapsed from exhaustion and we put him in a recovery room-yoi.”</p><p>“That’s… good…” Ace relaxed. His doctor warmly smiled at him.</p><p>“When you get better, I’ll ask if he could visit you. For now, rest-yoi.”</p><p>“Y… Yeah, it’s a good… idea…” His eyelids fell shut one more time and he sensed a blanket draped over his shoulders.</p><p>---</p><p>When he woke up the second time, Marco was still there, reading a newspaper.</p><p>“D… Doc…”</p><p>“Oh, good evening.” He put down his reading immediately and sat next to his bed. “I have prepared dinner for you.”</p><p>“Thank you…” Ace grinned. His tired smile must look terrible because as soon as the doctor saw it, the doctor stayed still for a good minute until he coughed lightly.</p><p>“Y-Yeah no problem… I’ll help you sit up-yoi.”</p><p>As soon as he said that, Ace felt warm hands on his back, carefully holding him up. His chest was hurt really bad when his breath hitched. Marco stopped his movement until he was less tense, and finally resting against the pillow.</p><p>A tray of porridge and a few slices of apples are presented right away. Ace tried to move his arm but knew something was wrong right after. </p><p>“Sorry both of your arms are not in good shape right now, I can help you with your meal if you’d like-yoi.”</p><p>“Oh no worries, if you worry if my manliness is hurt just know my brother uses the airplane trick on me still.” He rolled his eyes which earned Marco’s chuckle. Speaking of his brother, Luffy was resting but what about-</p><p>As if reading his mind, his doctor assured:</p><p>“Your other brother stayed by your side for days without proper eating or sleeping, so my colleague had to force him to rest-yoi. And by forcing, I mean he literally dragged your half-asleep sibling on the floor.”</p><p>Ace laughed. Man Sabo got man-handled, that’d be a nice sight to see.</p><p>Marco stirred his porridge a few time to let off the steam, then take a small spoon.</p><p>“Okay time to open up, here comes the airplane-yoi~”</p><p>“You are getting a kick out of this aren’t you?” Ace rolled his eyes but still ate obediently. The doctor just smirked.</p><p>“Who knows?”</p><p>Ace liked this guy’s humor. Their quiet surrounding certainly created a perfect atmosphere for him to notice things that he wouldn’t usually pay attention to. For instance, his doctor had a nice blond hue hair, and his bread suited him. His purple T-shirt underneath the white coat hugged his muscles nicely and holy shit is that a tattoo-</p><p>“Oh are you surprised? It’s my old man’s work.”</p><p>As hot as he looked, he should quit his bad habit of reading Ace’s mind already.</p><p>Wait what.</p><p>“Your dad’s work?” Still eating spoon after spoon of his dinner, Ace asked. Marco nodded:</p><p>“Yeah, my old man had a tattoo shop-yoi. So being a rebellious child as I am, I asked him for a design that suit me, and he gave me this one.”</p><p>“It looks nice. I also got a nice one on my arm, but I’m mostly proud of huge tattoo on my back.”</p><p>“Damn, it’s a shame that I couldn’t see that. The bandages are covering it.” </p><p>“Oh I could show you later.”</p><p>Hold on a damn minute.</p><p>Did he just suggest that his doctor could see his bareback anytime he wanted?</p><p>Nah… It was just a normal suggestion, totally.</p><p>But Marco’s brows went up and a smile formed on his face. Ace turned his head away and just hoped his doctor didn’t see his burning ears. After that exchange, they shared a few stories with each other about their life and hobbies, until Ace’s body gave out from exhaustion once more.</p><p>---</p><p>“Ace!!” Luffy, covered in bandages, swung his door open a minute right after he managed to sit up with Marco’s help.</p><p>“Luffy! You’re okay!” He left out a relief, trying to raise his arm but it refused to listen, so it was just awkwardly hanging on air. His energetic brother ran up to him, was just about to give him a hug when-</p><p>“Hold on, Mugiwara-ya.” A loud “oof” and Luffy halted on his steps. Behind him, a tall and dark-skinned man held his brother’s collar. His eyebrows twitched in irritation seeing him handled his little brother like that. ‘Who the hell is this guy-‘</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Portgas. I’m your surgeon, Trafalgar Law. I’m here to check on your progress.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Ah right! Ace this is Torao! Did you know he have the initial D in his full name like us-“</p><p>“Mugiwara-ya.” The other growled, clearly displeased that Luffy just bluffed his private information out like that. “Your brother is still recovering, don’t just jump on him. Take a seat over there.”</p><p>‘Torao’ huh? His brother was quick to give nicknames to people like always.</p><p>“Oops! I totally forgot about that!” As hyper as ever, Luffy flopped down next to his bedside while the surgeon pulled out a smaller chair to sit next to him.</p><p>“Where’s your doctor?” </p><p>“Marco? He left to wash his face, he’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“Marco…?” Trafalgar titled his head, lost in thought a little then just shrugged. “Right. How are you feeling Mr. Portgas?”</p><p>“Just Ace is fine. Mr. Portgas sounds too old for me.”</p><p>“But you’re 22 Ace, you’re already an old man~” Luffy cheekily grinned. This brought a smirk to his face.</p><p>“Yeah right, coming from someone who can’t even count properly.”</p><p> “Ah!! That’s dirty!” His brother was such a child, still pouting whenever he got teased. Ignoring him for now, Ace informed the doctor:</p><p>“Well, it still hurts to move, especially my right arm. My chest feels like it’s on fire and it’s hard to breath when I talk loudly. But other than that I can at least drink and eat.”</p><p>“I see, well those were your major injuries after all. You were in critical state when brought here. I’m glad I was able to save you.” The surgeon nodded when suddenly Luffy looped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>“Yeah Torao is amazing!” His brother’s eyes were sparkling. “He gave me food!”</p><p>“… The fact that I’m still alive means you’re a skillful surgeon. Thank you. Unlike somebody who only knows about eating.” Ace rolled his eyes. The straw-hat boy fumed once more which made him laugh.<br/>
“Ah, already so rowdy-yoi?” Marco came in, a box in his hand. Sniffing the air, his brother excitedly cried out loud:</p><p>“I smell food!!” His doctor just chuckled.</p><p>“I heard Ace’s favorite food is spaghetti so I order one for him.” The freckled man widened his eyes.</p><p>“What? You don’t have to-“</p><p>“Nah it’s fine. It’s important to treat your patient well after all.” The blond doctor shushed him, already presented the food on the plate. Luffy’s mouth was watering and he whined.</p><p>“Woah!! It looks so good… Can I eat it? Please please please?!” Marco answered regretfully:</p><p>“I only bought one portion since I didn’t know you’d come this morning. You have to share with your brother.”</p><p>“Aw…” He slumped down, legs swinging back and forth. Ace noticed it right away. Even though his little brother is a bottomless pit, when it came to him or Sabo being sick he always left out food for them. A warm feeling rose up in his chest. He patted Luffy’s head with his good hand:</p><p>“Let’s eat together, I won’t be able to finish by myself.”</p><p>And damn those eyes of his were the ultimate weapon. They shined so brilliantly.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>While both of them happily ate their meal, out of his eye’s corner he saw Doctor Trafalgar pulled Marco to the side, whispering about something. He saw the blond frowned, said something and then nodded, which earned a groan from the dark-haired man. He didn’t know he was staring until Marco noticed it. He warmly smiled at him (which totally didn’t make Ace’s heart jumped) and patted his colleague’s back.</p><p>“I already handled everything-yoi. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>The other looked at him skeptically but just sighed. He looked at Ace:</p><p>“Well then I have to go. I’m sure Marco will do a good job taking care of you.”</p><p>Did Marco, his sweet doctor, just glared at the other?</p><p>
  <em>Wait what is he even thinking?</em>
</p><p>“Awww? You’re gonna leave?!” His brother gulped down his spaghetti, looked at the tall doctor.</p><p>“If anything comes up I’ll be back. I have my work to do Mugiwara-ya.”</p><p>“Okay… See you later Torao!”</p><p>‘Torao’ nodded and… was that a smile?</p><p>Marco sat next to his left, commented:</p><p>“Your brother sure made friends fast.”</p><p>“That’s his talent.” Ace decided he couldn’t eat anymore and just shoved the plate to Luffy, who was very happy to finish it all. “It was delicious.”</p><p>“I ordered it from the Baratie. They make excellent food-yoi.”</p><p>“Dang, I can’t wait to visit there and try them.”</p><p>“Me too.” Is that mischief that he saw in those eyes- “I’m their frequent customer so I know their menu-yoi. Maybe I can give you some suggestions.”</p><p>“Instead of just suggesting maybe you could just be there with me. It’s easier.”</p><p>… What is he saying?</p><p>“Oh, I do love to go with you-yoi.” Could his doctor stop looking at him with those lidded eyes? And using that deep voice too?</p><p>“Wut are chu guys talkin’ about?” His brother’s chewing sounds snapped both of them out of the weird spell. Suddenly Luffy’s face was as bright as a tomato and thumped his chest furiously, his breathing got heavy.</p><p>“Oh my god Luffy slow down! You’re choking!!” Ace frantically rubbed his boy’s chest. Besides him Marco sat up and quickly got water.</p><p> ---</p><p>After Luffy went back to his room, Sabo entered with an ugly crying face and just incoherently shook Marco’s hands saying ‘thank you!’ over and over. His doctor explained that Sabo had camped in the hospital since the day he went into emergency room despite the staff’s effort to send him back home. He was on the verge of fainting that Doctor Trafalgar had to wrestled him to rest and assured that Ace was going to wake up soon. His brother finally gave up and slept for 20 hours straight. </p><p>Seeing the usual tidy and calm man so messed up, a pang rose up from his stomach. Ace gestured Sabo to come over and gingerly caressed his hair. </p><p>“Sabo… I’m still here. You need to go home and take bath though, you stink.”</p><p>The blond laughed, his body slowly relaxed. He tenderly hugged Ace:</p><p>“Yeah yeah… I should have known that you wouldn’t just drop dead that easy, you ape.”</p><p>“Between us three, Luffy is the ape here you know?” Laughter erupted. Letting go of the embrace, Sabo patted his arm.</p><p>“Okay… Now I see that you’re up already, I will go back home and dress myself. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He looked over at Marco. “This guy can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I hope you would still take care of him.” </p><p>“It’s my pleasure. So far he has been nothing but a very pleasing patient.” Marco shook Sabo’s hand and Ace felt his face burning again. </p><p>“Glad to know. See you later Ace.”</p><p>“See ya later Sabo.” As soon as his brother left the room, the tension in the air turned thick. Thick with what exactly, Ace wasn’t sure. </p><p>“He’s a good brother-yoi.” His doctor sat down. Ace agreed.</p><p>“Yes, I couldn’t ask for a better bro. And Luffy too, though the kid can be too much at times.” </p><p>“Hey, don’t tug your bandages like that, you’re still healing.” Since when the blond man’s hand on top of his? And they were quite rough, but he didn’t dislike that.</p><p>“Ace…” Was that a hitch in his doctor’s breath? His hand just automatically moved on its own, feeling the man’s knuckles. Their eyes finally met each other and was Marco’s eyes always that deep?<br/>
If his hand was this good to be held, what about his face?</p><p>His crazy idea made him reach out for the man, carefully caressing his cheek. Weird, it wasn’t as rough but very soft… </p><p>Somehow, it was familiar.</p><p>Marco jerked away from him, abruptly stood up.</p><p>“Uh… I-I have to get something! Right! I will go buy coffee-yoi!” And he left. It was not until he heard the loud bang from the door closing that he looked down on his hand.</p><p>‘What did I just do?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Luffy</p><p>“… You will save Ace?”<br/>“Leave him to me. I promise I’ll save him.” A firm voice swore to him. That determination somehow eased his mind and made his hold loosen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Luffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Luffy noticed when he opened his eyes was pain. </p><p>He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. Even focusing his view felt like a chore.</p><p>But as soon as the smell of smoke hit him, he realized that he was in danger.</p><p>What happened?</p><p>All he remembered was he had just finished his class and went out with Ace then…</p><p>
  <strong>Ace!</strong>
</p><p>He turned his head to the side and saw a mop of black hair right away. As his eyes trailed down he saw the airbag was covered in blood and glasses were sticking out of his brother’s chest. The window on his side was smashed into pieces and there were frantic voices outside their car.</p><p>“A… Ace…” Luffy pushed himself up, his arms could still move and he released his belts right away. He reached out to his beloved brother, but there was no response from the man. Suddenly there was banging on the other side that made him turned his head to the side.</p><p>“Hey! Help me pull them out” There was a man right outside gesturing to his companion, calling out to Luffy. “Can you move?”</p><p>“Y… Yes…” Weakly opening the door for him, Luffy stumbled out. He gripped the other’s sleeve, wheezing “Please… Ace…”</p><p>“No worries, the marimo got him. We already called an ambulance.” The blond haired man assured him. “Let’s get you guys out of this car first.” Luffy had no choice but to believe in his words.</p><p>Later, Ace was being carried away from the wrecked car. Luffy used all his strength to walk over to him, denying help from the two man. He couldn’t do anything but hugging his brother.</p><p>Everything after that was blurry.</p><p>The moment they arrived the hospital Luffy wrestled out of the doctor’s grasp and just hugged Ace tightly. Nothing other than ‘protect Ace’ repeated in his mind. He faintly heard people in white clothes surrounding him talking.</p><p>“… The boy refuses to let go… Unstable…”<br/>“… Should we… Can’t wait… Calm down…”</p><p>There was someone who touched his shoulder, he immediately flinched away, but was stopped immediately by a grip. A hand held his face, making him look forward.</p><p>“He is in critical condition and had to be treated right now. Leave him to me, I’m a doctor.” Yellow irises burned into his eyes. Luffy trembled.</p><p>“… You will save Ace?”</p><p>“Leave him to me. I promise I’ll save him.” A firm voice swore to him. That determination somehow eased his mind and made his hold loosen. Before his vision went black, he could feel a strong hand supported him. </p><p>---</p><p>When Luffy woke up, his body reacted like any other day - Luffy’s stomach grumbled. A chuckle on his side startled him.</p><p>“Oh you are hungry? I get your dinner right here.” An unknown girl smiled kindly, standing up from her chair.</p><p>“Ah… thank you!” He sat up, wincing a little. </p><p>“There were glasses stuck on you so I pulled them out and cleaned the wound. It might still hurt a little but you’ll be fine.” </p><p>“… Oh…” Luffy frowned a little, then gasped. Right! They were in an accident! He leaned forward. “Wait! Ace- “</p><p>“Your brother is fine. The operation was successful.” Hearing the news, Luffy left out a breath of relief. Ace is fine. Everything is fine. </p><p>He saw the girl happily put down a tray of food in front of him and his mouth watered instantly. Gulping down his meal his strength was regained once more. His cheeks inflated like a pufferfish:</p><p>“O who awe chu?”</p><p>“I’m your nurse, Kaya.” Kaya informed him, holding out a napkin. “Eat slowly, I can always get you extra if you want.”</p><p>“Chu awe sow nice!” Luffy decided he liked this girl already. Apparently she was happy to hear that too, since she scratched her cheek in embarrassment.</p><p>“Thank you! Oh and we managed to call your other brother earlier. He is with the patient right after the operation is finished. Thank god today Doctor Trafalgar is here, he is the one of the best surgeon in Grand Line after all.” </p><p>“Tra- Trafal- Who?” </p><p>“Doctor Trafalgar Law. He was the one that operated on your brother.” </p><p>Was he the one that comforted him back then? Because he remembered a man reached out to him... and calm him down...</p><p>Kaya leaned on one hand. “I’m training to be a doctor too, and I hope I could be as great as him…”</p><p>“I’m sure you can do it!” Luffy recognized that admiration in her eyes, it was the same as his whenever he spoke of Ace, Sabo and Shanks. Ever since he received the straw hat from the red haired man, he promised to live his life true to himself and-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“My hat-” Before he could panic Kaya had already said “Over there” and pointed to the table next to his bed. It was like she could read minds!</p><p>“It was just in the way of bandaging you so I put it over there-” In a flash, Luffy put it on his head, laughing joyfully.</p><p>Now that the meal was over and his concerns are satisfied, Luffy was bored. When he asked if he could see Ace, Kaya reluctantly shook her head, saying Sabo already got it covered and he should rest himself. Later, she had to take care of other patients as well so she left. </p><p>One thing Luffy couldn’t bear was boredom.</p><p>He didn’t think a bed is necessary at all. ‘Must be Sabo’ he added. He cared about him and Ace a lot so he tends to spend money just to get them the best thing (One time Ace got burned and Sabo literally borrow a whole buffet just so they and their friends could celebrate his recovery. He wonders if Sabo would do it again. He totally would.) </p><p>Of course Ace was working as well, but for Luffy, he felt guilty seeing how his brother spoiled him so much. He just couldn’t wait till he graduated and get a job.</p><p>But right now…</p><p>A mischievous grin formed in his face.</p><p>Walking around sounded great.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Walking around wasn’t great at all.</em>
</p><p>‘Why is this hospital so big??’ He groaned when realizing it was the same turn. Now going back to his room seemed like an impossible mission as well.</p><p>His first aim was to find Ace but as soon as he ran down the hall he remembered that he didn’t ask Kaya where his brother was. Plus, he was sneaking out so asking someone just wasn’t an option. Luffy’s flipflops echoed the vacant hallway, until he suddenly saw a white coat entered his view from a corner.</p><p>“Oi.”</p><p>Oh shit, he knew that voice.</p><p>The dark-haired surgeon’s brows went up in recognition and walked up to him. Before Luffy could even run, his arm was grabbed firmly.</p><p>“You’re that kid… What are you doing here? You should be resting.”</p><p>“Uh… I was just taking a piss, that’s all!” He turned his head. An obvious displeased sound escaped the other’s mouth:</p><p>“Sure, going to the toilet 4 floors down your room doesn’t seem suspicious at all. You’re a bad liar.” He stared down at him, which made Luffy glare back. “…Mugiwara-ya.” </p><p>“My name is Luffy! And you are… Tra… Torafa… Torao!” This made the other man 'tsk' in obvious annoyance. </p><p>“It’s Trafalgar Law. If it is too much for you to remember, call me Law.” Luffy stubbornly shook his head.</p><p>“Nuh uh! Torao sounds way cooler!” </p><p>Law just groaned in defeat, already dragging Luffy with him despite his protest.</p><p>“I’ll take you back to your room. You’re a patient and you should stay where you are. This is also a restricted area, normal people aren’t even allowed here, didn’t you see the sign?”</p><p>“I did. But then I just ignored it.” A long stare at him again.</p><p>“How old are you? 12?”</p><p>“I’m 19!” He poked the other’s arm, trying to make him let go but to no avail. His eyes traveled down to the hand holding him. “Woahhh?! You got DEATH tattoo on your fingers! So cool~”<br/>Law stiffened.</p><p>“Oh… uh, thanks. Not many people like seeing it, I’m a doctor after all.”</p><p>“They’re stupid! Don’t tell me… you regret having them?” The younger boy frowned, but was stumped when a smirk appeared on the other man.</p><p>“Wouldn’t trade it for anything else.”</p><p>What an attitude. Luffy laughed ‘Shi shi shi~’ and decided this guy was cool. From a defensive posture, he moved his other arm so he could cling on the taller man’s bicep. Law was surprised but didn’t say anything. </p><p>“Kaya told me you saved Ace. Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s my job, no need to thank me.” </p><p>“But she said it was a difficult case.” Luffy pouted. “You must be very good.”</p><p>“Yes… the patient was severely injured in upper body with cartilage damage and torn tendons. On the scan it is evident that he suffered from blunt chest trauma which caused ribs fractures- “Pausing a bit, he sighed. “You don’t understand what I am saying, do you?”</p><p>The straw-hat wearing boy grinned:</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>“Figures…”</p><p>“But…” He ducked his head. “Torao sounds enthusiastic when talking about all that mumbo jumbo, and I like it.”</p><p>A pink dust colored the dark-skinned man and he looked away, mumbled ‘Thank you’. An awkward mood filled the air.</p><p>Until Luffy’s stomach decided to grumble, again.</p><p>“… Come on, I’ll get you something from the cafeteria.” That suggestion made him nod his head repeatedly. He could never turn down free food!</p><p>They stayed in a comfortable silence all the way to the area, shared a few conversations with each other. Law occasionally reprimanded him on table manners (which Luffy ignored) while told him about his own life (<em>'You own a dog named Bepo?! That's like the coolest name ever!'</em> He yelled in excitement when the suregon told him about his pet) and the pleasant feeling stayed inside Luffy till he was guided back to his room.</p><p>---</p><p>And the next day, he asked Kaya to get him to Law's room so he could eat lunch with the man (Kaya just wouldn't let him see Ace, saying his brother needed to rest. And he was really bored). The nurse was surprised but amused. She complied and before leaving told the doctor that he better prepare his wallet because Luffy had a big appetite. Law said he wouldn't pay anything for a patient eating hospital food. Later, he bought Luffy two extra meals. </p><p>---</p><p>Two days later, Law came into his room and told him that his brother had woken up, ready for visitors. Luffy almost threw the blanket onto Kaya.</p><p>“Careful.” The surgeon reprimanded him which earned a sort-not-sorry laugh from Luffy. Kaya on the side just covered her hand, holding a chuckle.</p><p>“I have to go check on your brother as well, so you could join me. Someone needs to make sure you wasn’t lost like last time.”</p><p>“Torao you meanie!” He huffed, punching the other’s arm. “That was just because no one told me where Ace’s room was!”</p><p>“You could have asked Kaya for guidance. It was all on you.” His forehead was tapped by an exasperated Law. His nurse amusedly agreed. ‘I thought you like me! Traitor!’ Luffy gave Kaya a betrayed expression which only made Kaya laugh even more.</p><p>“Ah that’s right! Luffy’s bandages aren’t needed anymore today. But I have some stuff to do later, so after taking him to his brother could you help him remove them?” She asked sweetly but for some reason Law tensed next to him.</p><p>“Uh… Sure, of course.”</p><p>“Doctor Trafalgar, please keep an eye on him. He may recover fast but he is really reckless. I heard from Luffy himself that he is a prankster at school.”</p><p>“Oh?” The surgeon looked at him with interest. “He spoke to me how he loved surprises but I didn’t know he was such a bad boy.”</p><p>Rendered speechless from being exposed, Luffy could do nothing but hide himself behind Law’s back so the doctor couldn’t see his burning face. He still glared at Kaya though.</p><p>Seeing his beloved brother safe and sound, smiling up despite all the injuries lightened up Luffy’s mood. There was this pineapple-haired doctor taking care of Ace and he was so nice! Luffy had never eaten such a delicious spaghetti like this before!</p><p>It looked like Torao and him knew each other quite well. It shouldn’t have been a surprise because they are colleagues... But Luffy did feel a little lonely and that loneliness grew when Torao left.<br/>But Ace was here, and he missed his brother terribly. Luffy chatted with him for a long time before going back.</p><p>By the time he stepped inside the room, Law was already inside, sitting and scrolling his phone.</p><p>“Ah, you’re back. I was worried that I had to call for a missing announcement.”</p><p>Luffy huffed, slamming the door and sat on the bed forcefully, back facing the other man.</p><p>“Come on now, turn this way so I can finish my job.” Hearing him softly call to him, his anger melted. Luffy turned around and extended his arm to Law, but still didn’t look at him in the eyes.</p><p>Paying no mind to that, the doctor carefully removed his bandages, his tattoo fingers moving professionally.  Underneath his straw hat, Luffy’s eyes lifted up to see Law’s brows furrowing in focus. When Law was done with the last round, he softly breathed out “It’s done” and a smile appeared on his face. A true smile, not a smirk like normally and Luffy loved that expression.</p><p>He reached out and bopped Law in the forehead, startled the surgeon.</p><p>“W-What are you doing- “</p><p>“You should smile more, it’s beautiful.” As if stating a fact, Luffy grinned. And just as unexpected, the doctor covered his mouth, his ears turned red. Law spluttered incoherent words but Luffy just laughed happily, latched onto his arm. This only made Law lowered his head more, but he could still see that steam coming out of the taller man.</p><p>It created fluttering feeling in his stomach.</p><p>This was certainly weird. Luffy was indeed very vocal when it came to compliments, to the point of his friends feeling embarrassed by his remarks in public. However, being with Torao was somehow… different. Luffy never used “beautiful” to describe his friend – heck, even with Nami he just complimented her looking nice. Back then, Nami didn’t nag him about not flowering her with amazing descriptions, but she did say she couldn’t wait for the word to come out of his mouth one day…</p><p>
  <em>… For someone he would be attracted to.</em>
</p><p>Normally that realization would scare someone, but Luffy just accepted it. If he was feeling good, why should he be scared about it?</p><p>He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize he was snuggling Law’s shoulder. It was warm and relaxing. </p><p>The surgeon coughed and gently pushed him off. Missing the heat already, Luffy pouted and crossed his leg. Law fixed his wrinkled coat and after a moment, said in a firm voice:  </p><p>“Luffy… You are ready to be discharged.”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>His eyes widened, and he grabbed onto Law again.</p><p>“Nooooo! I don’t wanna leave you! I like you! I really like Torao!”</p><p>“Y-You- Get off me!” Law tried to shake him off but the boy just held his grip stubbornly. Suddenly realizing what Luffy just said, he looked at him, mouth slightly hanging. “… Did you just seriously confess to me?”</p><p>“Uh huh!” Seeing his grin seemed to irritate Law even more as he sternly growled:</p><p>“You are only here for like four days! And you know me even less than that!”</p><p>“So what? I decide who I like, not you!” A loud huff escaped his throat.</p><p>“You’re a menace.”</p><p>“You like me though.”</p><p>That stopped Law right in his track. His eyes stared at him like he couldn’t believe the straw-hat wearing boy just said that. Luffy just cocked his head to the side. That wasn’t what he expected, he thought Law would deny it straight away but…</p><p>“I…” Law stood up, his chair clattered. Swaying on his feet, he walked back and forth before turning his back away from Luffy. “This is not happening.”</p><p>“Oh yes it is.” The petite boy rolled his eyes, walking over to Law and cupped both his cheeks, preventing the doctor from hiding his face again. The confidence disappeared on the normally aloof man, leaving only confusion, disbelief and… <em>fear</em>. It broke his heart.</p><p>Luffy wasn’t a smart boy, Ace and Sabo scolded him for not being subtle. Despite that, he had a talent for sensing people’s feelings.</p><p>He let go of Law, stuffing his hands in pockets.</p><p>“It’s okay. You don’t have to answer me or anything. I’ll wait for you.”</p><p>“… It isn’t gonna last Mugiwara-ya.” The man snapped out of his trance and clenched his teeth. “Forget about it.”</p><p>“I’m a menace remember? If I want something I’m not backing down.” He stood straightly, challenging Law with his grin. The surgeon sighed in defeat. </p><p>“… I didn’t lie about you being ready to leave the hospital you know? The papers are all done and I’m sure you want to go back home with your brother.”</p><p>
  <em>Sabo.</em>
</p><p>Luffy’s smile faltered. Him and Ace both being taken care in the hospital would certainly worry the man even though he could visit them everyday. And Luffy wasn’t dumb not to know how much money would be on their bills (Nami never shut up about it whenever she took Luffy to their hospital friend Chopper).</p><p> Law left out a humorless laugh.</p><p>“See? You’re not going to be here and you would just remember this as an encounter. Just let it be one.”</p><p>“You’re saying some stupid things, Torao.”</p><p>Before Law even got the chance to retort, Luffy grabbed his sleeve, snatched the pen in his coat’s pocket and scribbled a chain of numbers.</p><p>“What are you- “</p><p>“Like I said, I won’t force you to answer me right now. But whether you accept or reject me-“ There was a pang in his heart, and Luffy didn’t like it at all. Still, he continued “-please call me and tell me honestly.”</p><p>The dark-skinned man still stared at his sleeve like it was the weirdest thing he ever laid eyes on and mumbled:</p><p>“How did this happen… First Marco and now me…”</p><p>Marco? Who is that? Was it… </p><p>“-The pineapple head guy? Ace’s doctor?” His question made Law shake his head.</p><p>“Yeah but… Nevermind.” The surgeon lowered his hand, looked at Luffy with uncertainty. “… Kaya will handle your discharge. Goodbye, Mugiwara-ya.”</p><p>Biting his lips, but knowing that things like this would definitely take time for the older man to think about, Luffy just nodded and waved at him. Law didn’t wave back.</p><p>And he did not meet Law again at the day he left the hospital, nor anytime he came to visit Ace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had fun writing this chapter, Luffy is a delight and Law being a softie with emotions is something I'm never tired of.</p><p>Next chapter: Marco</p><p>Marco knew at that day he had fallen in love with someone he shouldn't be with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>